Concrete Angel: The Phoenix Life
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome has been abused since her mother died. Now a unknown boy showed up to clear her harsh life, and bring in a newborn life. When they become free, love can heal the wounds.


DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, nor the song Concrete Angel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Concrete Angel Chapter One "Love After Pain"

_"Dad!No!"screamed the 15 year old Kagome as he walked toward with a belt._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, and let the strikes hit her skin. He made hard hits, and yelled at her at the same time. He threw the belt down, and pulled her from her bed. He yelled in her face,_

_"How many times have I told you to clean this damn house!" _

_Kagome sobbed, "But dad...I did."_

_"Shut up!"he yelled slapping her, and pushing her onto the bed._

_He unzipped his pants, and got on top of her. Kagome screamed,_

_"No!Please don't dad!"_

_**Next Day**_

_Kagome wiped the tears from her face as she walked down the pavement. On her way to school._

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

_When she got to school, and got to her class. She didn't notice the teacher was looking at her. Kagome finally caught his gaze. He looked back, and she looked down at her desk. Hiding her arm._

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

_On her way home, she cried. Stopping by the park, and sat on the swing. She hid her face in her hand, and cried all the pain out. Kagome whimpered,_

_"Why did you leave, Mom?"_

_A boys voice came, "Don't cry.Life is cruel...I know."_

_"Huh!"jumped Kagome looking at the boy sitting beside her._

_He smirked, "I'm Inuyasha."_

_"I'm Kagome...how did you get here?"asked Kagome._

_Inuyasha smiled, "Don't worry about that."_

_He wiped away her tears, and brushed the bangs out her face. His touch was so warm. She winced a bit. A bruise masked her face. Inuyasha kissed the bruise, and she blushed._

_"Tommorow...you'll have no pain, Kagome."smiled Inuyasha._

_She hugged him, and never wanted to let go. Kagome pulled away, and he was no longer there. She stood, and made her way home._

_**Night**_

_She sat at her window, and talked to Inuyasha. Her first, and only friend. Inuyasha sat on the shed's roof, not far from the window. There conversation was ruined when her father busted into the room. He walked toward her, and grabbed her by the arm yelling,_

_"Why do you have to be so difficult!?"_

_Instead of answering, she looked over at Inuyasha and he looked back at her. Her father yelled,_

_"What the hell are you looking at!There's nothing there!Gah!Pay attention to me!"_

_He yanked her to the other side of the room. He punched her over, and over again. Inuyasha looked at the window seal with sad eyes. He shook his head, and looked up at the sky._

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

_Sirens were heard threw out the neightbor hood. Policemen, and the ambulance were rushing in the house. Inuyasha stood behind the yellow line, and watched solemnly. Beginning to glow a bit. Remebering his own death..._

_A few days later was Kagome Nicole Higurashi's funeral. Inuyasha looked at the polished rock grave, angerly. Mad, he couldn't do anything._

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

_Inuyasha turned around, and walked threw the crowd. He smiled when he saw Kagome. She smiled, and then hugged him. He whispered,_

_"You'll no longer will suffer."_

_Kagome whispered in his hair, "Thank you."_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

_He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered,_

_"Let's go...to a world we live."_

_Kagome asked, "Where?"_

_"Don't worry about that until we get there."smirked Inuyasha._

_He took her hand, and tug it. She ran along side him. There was two other people waiting for him._

_He smiled, "This is Sango, and Miroku."_

_"Hey, I'm Kagome."smiled Kagome squeezing Inuyasha's hand._

_They walked into the hut behind him. There sat a well. It glowed slightly purple. Inuyasha whispered into her ear, _

_"When we jump into this well...you'll forget everything here."_

_Kagome nodded, "That's what I want...to forget."_

_"Good.Let's go.Sango...Miroku...you two go ahead of me."smiled Inuyasha._

_They nodded, and held hands then jumped into the well. He grabbed both her hands, and stood in front of Kagome._

_Inuyasha whispered, "First... there's something you need to do."_

_"What?"asked Kagome smiling up at him._

_Inuyasha smiled, "Miroku, and Sango had to...uh...kiss before they entered.A pure kiss."_

_"Ok."blushed Kagome already beginning to forget her old life._

_He smiled, and gave her a short kiss on the lips. They both immediately began to glow a bit. He stood on the well's mouth, and hugged her to him,_

_"Ready?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Okay."_

_The both jumped in, and faced their new born life. To start over...maybe even fall for each other._

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ONE SHOT!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
